Something Borrowed
by Mizuno-Suzuka
Summary: "There isn't a lot of time." She said trying to be subtle. "I can't mess with the fabric of time, you know this. We just need you to come help us find you in the future, before its too late!" Raven looked at the girl, unable to comprehend what she was being told. "How do I know I can trust you?" The girl tapped her forehead. "You can thank Azar for this." CyRae, RobStar, BBTerra
1. A City Spurned

Something Borrowed

Chapter One: A City Spurned

The city was dark and clouded, almost ominous. It was as if whatever greater power was above knew what the city did not yet; The Titans were missing.

For nearly twenty five years the group had served the city, Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Changeling, and in more recent years the long lost Terra, giving up their lives for the greater good of civilians who hadn't the means to help themselves when trouble came about. Strong powers, skill and strategy earned them not only a place as heroes, but as an entity in the people's hearts. Though they had seen their fair share of trials, of betrayals and false hope, the Titans had more than earned their place as the saviors of jump city.

But that is a story for a later chapter.

A young girl with Caramel skin and bright clear blue eyes looked up the sky as a torrential downpour began. She scowled, pulling her shawl closer to her face and continuing on her merry way. She had business to attend to, and knowing her teammates, there would be little attention given to her until she made her point clear. More than likely, they were currently on the couch, playing video games and chowing down on pizza while her and Starburst, (as she liked to call her, her actual name was Korynadraea'r, but the girl had such a colorful personality, she was nicknamed after the succulent candies.) scrounged downtown for any information on the Titan's disappearance.

It made the girls stomach curl. How could they just go missing like that?

"Have you found anything?" The girl looked up to the sky to see Starburst touchdown on the ground. The girl was only fourteen, but she looked almost eighteen with her alien height. Her black hair was long and shiny, nearly to her hips. Her blue eyes were striking and were complimented by her native Tameranian heritage, even though half of her was still human. She looked at the caramel skinned girl meaningfully but the girl only sighed in response.

"Nothing." She replied, the sorrow weighing heavily on her heart. "I don't know what's worse. That there are no rumors about it at all or that when the rumors do come, there won't be anyone to protect Jump City." Starburst looked down at the ground and held her arms across her chest.

"Skye," She said. "What's going to happen if they've been compromised?" Skye shook her head and looked up to the sky where the rain continued to pour down.

"I don't know Star," She said. "I don't know."

-::-

Raven sat up in her bed, breathing heavily in a cold sweat. What was this dream about? She'd had it three or four nights in a row, and that much frequency told her it was close to a premonition.

A girl with brown hair and caramel skin was walking towards her in the dream, but her eyes were closed and her arms were limp at her sides. She couldn't be any older than fourteen or fifteen. The girl stalked toward Raven each time, and each time she came closer and Raven noticed something different about her. This time, she noticed a really disturbing fact. The gem on the girl's forehead.

Not many people would have understood the importance of this gem, especially being that hers was a very particular sort. The kind that those on Azerath were born with. This girl, whoever she was, was in some way related to her. Maybe not by blood, but by the brotherhood of Azar.

Raven slid her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the clock. Two am. She sighed and stood up, nimbly stretching and walking out the sliding door to her room.

The tower was quiet and completely undisturbed at this hour. This was the time Raven generally decided to walk around if she couldn't sleep for any reason. She peeked into the main part of the living room to find in unoccupied and sighed again. Part of her always hoped that someone would be awake to join her at that strange hour.

"Raven?" Ah, she spoke to soon. She turned around to look and see Cyborg carrying a medley of parts back to his room from the ground floor. He looked rather surprised to see her awake. "Is something wrong? I don't normally see you creepin' around the tower this early in the morning." Raven smiled at his phrasing of the time.

"Just a dream." She said. "Need some help? It looks like you've got your hands kind of full there." Cyborg smiled cheekily and wiggled a bit.

"Are you offering milady?" He asked. Raven smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over and grabbing a few good sized parts and following him to his room. If someone had been awake at Titan's tower, Raven always hoped it would be Cyborg. His constant tinkering with gadgets didn't always fascinate her, but it kept her mind off of other things and kept her focusing on something easily attainable. That, and she genuinely enjoyed every moment spent with the metal man.

Truth be told, Raven could almost say she was quite smitten with him. But of course, no one would ever in their right mind guess that. Actually with the way things went, most people assumed her and Beast Boy were going to end up together. In a sense she supposed it made sense. But somewhere deep in her heart she knew he still had it hard for Terra. Even though she'd yet to return as a Titan, Raven felt that just the fact that she existed placed a barrier between her and the changeling. Not that it bothered her too much. She loved Beast Boy, but she knew things were not meant to be in that sense. He was like her brother. Well, not _exactly_ like her brother. Seeing as her real brother was closer to Robin in personality. But a younger, more eccentric brother. Yeah. Like that.

"You can just put those on the table right there." Cyborg said, letting the rest of the pieces fall unceremoniously onto the long working table. Raven gently placed down the pieces and turned to look at Cyborg. He looked a little tired and she tilted her head.

"When was the last time you sat down and recharged?" She asked, crossing her arms and giving him a meaningful look. Cyborg smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Erm… I don't remember?" He said. Raven rolled her eyes. She looked down at the pieces and took note of what was there.

"What are you building?" She asked. Cyborg's sheepish gaze was instead replaced with a spark of intense passion that she knew he harbored for his creations, regardless of whether they worked or not.

"Well, I'll tell you," He said, his voice excited, "But you can't tell anyone else, it will be our little secret." Raven raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. He always did this when his inventions were less than conventional. She was now officially curious.

"I'm building-" _Wait for it_. Raven thought. "A time machine!" Raven blinked a few times and then smiled, shaking her head.

"A time machine?" She asked. "How in the world are you going to do that?" Cyborg pretended to look offended and covered his pieces from her view.

"How could you say such a thing?" He exclaimed. "My inventions are flawless!" Raven rolled her eyes, still smiling and whacked his arm lightly.

"I'm sure you'll do it. I'm more concerned about how you'll get it to actually function later." Cyborg pouted and she patted his arm again.

"No faith Raven." He said puffing out his chest. "It's gonna work. And then we're gonna take a trip to the future and go see ourselves in the future and hope we aren't old and cranky."

"That's a guarantee with being human Cy." Raven said smirking. "Eventually we will get old and cranky."

"Maybe _you_ will." Cyborg teased tapping her nose. "I'll stay young and happy forever."

"Fat chance!"

"Actually my sensors indicate-"

"Sensors shmensors you'll age _way_ before I do-"

"Well we'll see when I finish my time machine!" Raven smiled at their witty banter and yawned, now tired again. Cyborg shook her shoulders a bit and smiled gently. "It's time for you to go to bed Rae, I'll make sure to come get you in the morning." Raven rolled her eyes again and poked his chest.

"Only if you promise to recharge starting when I leave." She bargained. Cyborg looked reluctant but nodded his assent.

"Alright alright, I will." He scooped her close and gave her a quick hug, releasing her and smiling. "Now go get some sleep. No more nightmares. And we'll talk about this one in the morning." Raven nodded and took her leave, heading back to the dark depths of her room, where sleep again claimed her.

**Hey my dearest Readers! Yet another CYRAE story here, but this time we're not going to follow an alternate universe timeline, oh no! Instead, we're going to take a look at the next generation and a little adventure that makes the team realize a few things about their futures, if you know what I mean. ;) So I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, more to come soon! Cheerio! **

**~Suzuka**


	2. The First Jump

Something Borrowed

Chapter Two: The First Jump

Skye sighed and opened the door to their tower reluctantly. She didn't want to be the one to deliver the bad news, but it was her duty as the leader of the Teen Titans in San Jueva city. (This city was located about an hour from Jump City.) Starburst was having a hard time accepting it herself, so it was up to Skye to give the other teens the news, and propose a new course of action. She didn't always like it, but it had to be done. There was a city to save, there wasn't time for doubt or poor leadership.

The climb to the top of the tower was a quiet one. Neither Skye nor Starburst spoke a word and the silence was tense with unanswered questions and fears that neither wanted to voice.

The sliding door opened to reveal a large living room area similar to the Titan's original tower layout. However the Couch was much larger and was made in light blue suede. The carpets were black and the walks were semitransparent glass with a lot of the circuitry showing through, blinking here and there. One of the teen titans, Paige, was on the couch using her graphical interface which literally floated in midair. She touched the screen, pausing whatever she was watching, to look at the two titans when they stepped in. Immediately, she knew.

"CARDINAL!" ANDREW! She screeched. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Two sets of doors came slamming and two males screeched to a halt in the hall. The first was around thirteen years old, with flaming red hair. He wore a mask over his eyes and a red suit with black steel toed boots, a belt with seemingly endless gadgets attached to his hips. The second was another thirteen year old, with a shock of green hair and green eyes to match. His skin was fair and he had a tooth sticking out of the left side of his mouth. He was wearing a suit similar to the Beast Boy fanfare but in black and green.

"A mission? Is someone attacking?" Were the first words out of Cardinal's mouth. Starburst deadpanned at her brother's obvious love of fighting. Paige rolled her eyes and closed her virtual computer.

"No Cardinal." She said shaking her head. "Your sister and Leader girl are back." Skye facepalmed. She hated being called Leader girl. It had been her nickname since the Titans had dubbed the little misfits the 'Teen Titans' and Resumed working in Jump city. She much preferred being called Skye. That was, after all, her given name.

"Guys, listen up." Skye said, her face impassive. "We have a situation. The Titans…" She paused for a moment, feeling herself choking on her words. "…Have gone missing." There was a collective gasp amoung the room and all the mini titans looked at one another in shock.

"You know for sure?" Andrew asked, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "All of them?"

"Star and I scouted the tower." Skye affirmed. "It was all clear. The top half of the tower is all sorts of messed up, looked like there was a struggle."

"Well I _hope_ they put up a struggle!" Paige said, her eyes wide. "Our parents aren't superhero's for nothing!" Skye nodded and quickly went over to the main panel and began to type in a series of code. A map and a bunch of sensors appeared for a few moments before the screen went black and the sensors disappeared.

"Just as I thought." Skye said crossing her arms. "They've disappeared off the map. They haven't left the area per say, by the trackers dad said to keep locked on at all times have been disabled."

"So that narrows down places they could be." Cardinal pointed out. "Somewhere with an intense electromagnetic field or nuclear radiowaves could deactivate those signals easily."

"The real question," Starburst said, "Is not necessarily _where_ they are, but _who _took them?" The teenaged titans stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to think or do. Then, Skye looked up.

"We need to go back to Titan's tower and look for clues." She said turning to face her fellow heros. "We need to scout it out. And then, we need to start trying to figure out where they are. Then, we'll work on rescuing our parents."

-::-

Raven woke up more naturally in the morning, a very small sliver of light filtering into her room. She glanced at the clock and realized it was eight in the morning. She sat up and stretched, quickly getting out of bed and getting her uniform on.

Once everything was in place, she headed straight to the kitchen to make her morning brew of tea. It was something of a habit for her, a habit she didn't see herself getting out of. She loved the soothing feel of the tea on her throat, and the way its taste sent her senses into total bliss. She heard some rummaging around in the kitchen and looked to see Starfire, clad in only a very baggy shirt and short shorts, sifting through the refrigerator and pulling out random foods.

"Morning Star, what are you doing?" Starfire jumped and squealed, turning around rapidly at the sound of her friends greeting. Said friend raised her eyebrow questioningly at the alien girl, who blushed and pressed her index fingers together.

"Good morning friend Raven! I was just retrieving the ingredients necessary to make the glorious pancakes and waffles of Earth!" Raven laughed and went to the cupboards, pulling out pancake mix and a couple bowls.

"The only thing you need out of the fridge is eggs Starfire." Raven said.

"Not if you plan on making a real good breakfast." Cyborg said walking into the kitchen. He ruffled Raven's hair and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder, peering into the freezer. "We'll need all the fixin's!" As he was pulling out all of the other ingredients to make food Beast Boy came waltzing in, rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning.

"Whazzup?" He said, plopping down in a chair and resting his head on this arms on the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles and pancakes and eggs and bacon and sausage." Starfire listed off proudly. Beast boy grimaced momentarily.

"Make mine veggie friendly and I won't complain.

"You, not complain?" Cyborg said smirking. "I'd like to see that." Beast Boy pouted but stopped and instead began to look around the room.

"Hey, where's Robin?" He asked. The other teens looked around. It was rather unusual that everyone was up before the boy wonder, who made it a point to be on time for everything, and was generally awake scouting in the early hours of the morning. Starfire blushed and shifted her feet around a little, immediately catching the others' attention. They all looked at her and her blush became more evident.

"Robin and I…" She said. "We spent the night together in his room. We were awake longer than we should have been. He is likely still sleeping." Cyborg blinked a few times, and then erupted in very boisterous laughter.

"Spent the night together eh Star?" He asked nudging her shoulder. "Why that devil him! I think we should pay him a morning wake up call, don't you BB?" Cyborg said, turning mischievously to the little green man. However as the two went to creep off and heckle the young leader, Raven grabbed them with her powers and turned to Starfire, ignoring their protests.

"You may want to go wake up your boyfriend before I let them go." She said. Starfire's eyes widened and she bowed appreciatively before darting off to Robin's room. Raven raised an eyebrow at the two mutinous expressions now directed at her.

"Hey," She defended. "I had to give them a chance to save face. It's only fair."

**Hello Faithful readers! Here is another chapter for you all! I know I've been slacking on my fanifiction as of late, to be honest all I've been really working on is my art (which btw you can find on deviantart, the username is Mizuno-Suzuka ;D) So I apologize to those of you who have been looking forward to my updates that I have been lax on. ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon.**


	3. A Deceitful Ploy

Something Borrowed

Chapter Three: A Deceitful Ploy

The Teen Titans entered the Tower somewhat cautiously. Even though it seemed that the threat was gone, one could never be too sure. The teenage heroes had been told tales of villains in the past who had kidnapped hero's and put them on freeze to prevent them getting in the way when they tried to take over the city, or world. They had to be very careful that this wasn't a ploy to lure them out of their city and into a trap. They couldn't afford to leave both Jump City and San Juevo unprotected.

Skye set it up so they would stagger their entrance into Jump City. Andy and Paige, otherwise known as Anaconda and Azalea, would enter first from the bottom floor. Andy was able to shape shift into any animal, and Paige was able to control plants. Andy often teased her about it, until several oak trees sprouted in his room. An "accident" She had said. Andy called it mutiny. Skye had just snickered.

Following them from the top floor would be Starburst, who would carry her brother with her, and would enter from the rooftop entrance, weaving their way through the halls down to the common room, the scene of the crime. Then, Skye would enter from the midsection, exactly where the Titan's common area was. It would allow the Teen Titans to attack from all angles, just in case whoever was responsible had left them some enemies behind. They couldn't afford to be reckless and go in guns blazing.

Starburst grabbed her brother underneath his arms and flew to the roof a few moments after Anaconda and Azalea had snuck in through the front doors. Skye waited two minutes, and then took her meditative stance, closing her eyes and focusing.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She chanted. And suddenly, her body was in the middle of the titan's living room. She released her meditative state and tensed, waiting for an attack. None came.

She quickly scouted the area for anything out of place since the last time she had been in there. The scorch marks on the walls and flipped furniture remained sentient, and the damage done to the foundation remained unchanged. She closed her eyes and felt with her mind for any presences in the Tower. She felt her teammates slowly making their way toward her, but nothing more. She sighed.

"Nothing then?" Anaconda asked, looking at the walls in shock. Sharp jagged rocks protruded from the panels at odd angles and scorch marks covered the remaining structures.

"Nothing." Skye affirmed. "It's the same as it was when Starburst and I found it. If anything, the dust has settled more." Azalea looked downcast and Anaconda slammed his fist on the couch.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. "Why would someone attack the Titan's at the tower only to kidnap them?"

"I don't know." Starburst said, her and her brother walking in from the above floor. "But we don't have time to get overly emotional about it. We have a job to do. We need to find the footage that the tower has, it may be able to give us some clues as to what happened." Skye nodded and went over the mainframe of the computer, only to find that it had been smashed.

"Guess we're doing this manually." She said. "Here, Cardinal, see if you can rip that side panel off and to the side, I'm going in." Cardinal nodded and quickly tore off one of the side panels, revealing advanced wiring that was most likely brand new technology. Only the finest coming from some of the smartest people in the world.

"My father never was one to kid around with electronics." Skye said, sighing. "This is some advanced stuff. Star, see if you and Azalea can't get the base board panels hooked up to the TV. Anaconda, keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the meantime. Cardinal, you're with me." Skye quickly got to work on rerouting wires and connecting them to video processors, sending the signals received from the security camera's to the panels that Star and Azalea were hooking up to the large screen TV that was surprisingly undamaged.

A spark ignited and suddenly the sound of static filled the room. Anaconda ran over and lowered the volume quickly, then adjusted the channel to show the recordings.

The teens crowded in a small circle around the television, watching the security camera's footage. At first it seemed there was nothing going on in the tower. The Changeling, before known as Beast Boy, was lounging on the couch tinkering with some sort of controller that, to the teen's chagrin, was very much like a gaming console controller. His wife, Terra, came behind him, and kissing him on the forhead, said something to him, though the titans couldn't hear it.

"Is the audio out?" Skye asked, pausing the recording. Cardinal shrugged and picked at the wires for a moment.

"Try it now." Sky pressed play and they could hear Terra telling the green shape-shifter to get off his lazy butt and get ready for training, to which he groaned and reluctantly rose.

Most of the footage was similar to this, the Titan's preparing for their day as any normal set of people would, training, then food. No alarms had gone off.

Suddenly, at approximately three fifty-two two days prior, the cameras had gone out completely. There was no visual of what was going on in any area of the tower. However, there was sound. And at first, it sounded like a low whistling that was present for almost a full minute before Nightwing's voice came over, screaming for the Titan's to evade, to attack. The teens could hear Starfire's starbolts singe the walls and hear Raven's chanting along with random roars of devastating animals that could only be the work of the Changeling, coupled with blasts from a sonic cannon familiar to Cyborg.

It almost seemed like the Titans were winning, until a sound like a release of air came filtering through the system. There was a brief moment of coughing, a warning from the cybernetic Titan that the gas contained a high amount of chloroform, followed by what sounded like bodies collapsing to the ground, and silence.

For a moment, no one moved. The screens then went blank completely; no audio, no video, and only static remained on the screen.

Breakfast slid by fast without almost any interruption. Beast Boy managed to make Robin mad enough to throw his plate at the shape changing Titan, and everyone laughed at the chagrin on his face when Starfire scolded him for wasting the "wondrous mustard concoction."

Raven settled into the couch with one of her favored books, ignoring the commotion coming from the back of the kitchen. She was hoping it was going to be a quiet morning, but was immediately disappointed when the alarm went off almost immediately after she'd just opened the novel.

"What is it this time?" Cyborg said, hovering (figuratively) behind the boy wonder. The boy in question's fingers were flying across the keyboard in order to pinpoint the location of the crime.

"It's in Jump City's high school." Robin said, zooming in to the scene. Adonis was trashing the outside of the building and terrorizing the students, who had all fled inside for safety. Robin turned away from the screen to look at the Titan's faces. Everyone knew what was going to happen next.

That was the school where Beast boy had claimed the resurrected Terra was.

**Hey my faithful readers! How is it going! Here is the latest chapter, hopefully it's starting to get good and things are starting to slowly piece together. I haven't exactly decided how long this story is going to be, but I'm hoping to get it around 20 to 30 chapters long. Anyways, more to come soon, as always, rate and review!**


	4. A Will and A Way

Something Borrowed

Chapter Four: A Will and a Way

It only took one moment for the whole tower to come into a chaotic mess of arguing and harsh words, as Beast Boy immediately became enamored by the possibility that they were after Terra, while Robin and Raven attempted to calm him down.

"You don't understand, she's not responding to her powers anymore, she'll be helpless-"

"There's no proof they're after Terra, Beast Boy." Raven said, her tone straining against monotony.

"Why _else_ would they attack a high school in the middle of the city?" Beast Boy argued, his stance tense and his shoulders squared.

"Oh I don't know, because they're _evil?_" Raven replied sarcastically. Beast Boy clenched his fists angrily and Cyborg side stepped in front of the enchantress hastily.

"Hey, hey now, we don't have time to argue." Cyborg said, holding his hands up. "You two can hash this out later."

"Cyborg is right." Robin said attaching his communicator with the coordinates onto his belt. "The mission comes first. Whether or not Terra is involved is irrelevant. I'm sorry Beast Boy. But if you can't control yourself, we will leave you out of this mission." Beast Boy looked offended for a moment but finally sighed angrily.

"Alright, I'll control myself." He said, the anger still evident in his tone. Robin dropped it and nodded at Cyborg.

"Titans, Go!"

The ride in the T-car to the scene was almost so silent a pin drop could be heard. No one spoke, and the tension was nearly tangible. Starfire couldn't even think of something to say to diffuse the situation. Raven kept her gaze determinably at the window, not really seeing the scenery but attempting to keep her tongue from saying what she really wanted to say. Beast Boy was fuming, but not at the team it seemed, more at the prospect that his first love had been a target in this ploy. Robin sat in stoic silence, as did Cyborg, both contemplating what might happen now that they were about to meet the girl who's looks mirrored their long lost Titan friend. Anything could happen, and they all knew it. Terra could finally be exposed to the open, or they could discover their lost friend was truly lost after all.

Upon arrival to the school all seemed quiet. The Titans exited the vehicle and quickly made their way around the back of the building, keeping a close eye out for Adonis and any stray students. But it was eerily quiet.

"Titan's, lets split off." Robin said, stopping at the back entrance. "Cyborg, you and Raven head off to the side where we started and scout the front bottom floor for Adonis. Evacuate any civilians you can, and if you see Adonis, you know what to do." Raven and Cyborg nodded, and turned around heading to the front of the building. Robin turned to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Starfire, Can I trust you to get the top floor?" Robin asked the alien girl. She nodded and quickly flew through the doors. Robin turned his attention to Beast Boy.

"You and I are going to get the back of the building." He said. "We're scouting for Adonis, but we're also gonna keep an eye out for Terra." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he looked at Robin in confusion.

"But-"

"Beast Boy. Just follow my lead. We're going to get this figured out." Beast Boy shut his mouth quickly and nodded. If anything, this would finally put an end to all the hurt and the sadness that laid havoc to each of the Titans in their past. If Terra was truly trying to hide out, they wanted some closure. But if she didn't know she was Terra, or if she _wasn't_ Terra, then they wanted it to be known. They needed it to end.

Raven and Cyborg prowled the front of the school, dipping into each classroom on the way, (Raven unlocking the doors from behind and taking great care to keep the students and teachers quiet) and helping all occupants out the front doors and into the city.

"I don't see Adonis anywhere." Cyborg said softly. "I don't think he's on this floor. My sensors don't sense him at all." Raven nodded as she unlocked yet another classroom.

"Keep your voices low and exit the building quickly and quietly, stay together. The other classrooms have been evacuated, they're meeting up in the park." Raven relayed to a rather brittle looking teacher. The older woman nodded and ushered her students, who were almost shaking with fright, out the door. Raven turned her attention to Cyborg.

"We have to evacuate the rest of this part of the school, then we'll hit the top floor and help St-"

At that moment a loud crash could be heard from above them, seemingly shaking the whole building.

"I think… We found him." She said.

..::..

Skye was the first to recover and she stood up, quickly making a hard copy of the files and then erasing the entire video off of the system.

"Alright, we need to start scouting around for any kind of clues. The video is out, and there's obviously no eye witnesses. Cardinal, find out what was in the gas that was set off in the tower. Twins, head to the roof and see if you can see any entrance points. Star, you and I are going to find my father's lab." Starburst tilted her head in confusion at the girl.

"Why are we going to his lab?" She asked curiously.

"I have an inkling there's something in there that will help us in the _future_." She emphasized. Starburst's mouth formed a little "o" and the two quickly made their way down the stairs.

It took them a few moments to find the panel, seeing as her father had built it to be as seamless as the walls, but once they did Skye faced another problem. Entering the password.

"Ugh, of course he'd want a password." She groaned in irritation. "His brain is like a computer. There's no way I'll be able to figure it out."

"Not necessarily." Starburst said. "Most people's passwords are easy to decode, and you're very smart. I'm sure you can figure it out." Skye sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"Well, here goes nothing." She began to type furiously against the keyboard. A few panels popped up, a few signs saying "Access Denied" but after a few minutes, a green panel flashed across the screen that read, "Access Approved" and the wall seemed to melt away revealing a dark hallway with a door at the end.

"This way." She said heading into the dark abyss. The two titans made their way down the hallway and quickly reached a door. Skye Pushed on it and it creaked open slowly.

Her father's lab was meticulously kept. There was not a bolt out of place and all the machinery looked absolutely stunning. Skye felt a surge of pride. Her family was so special. However she quickly controlled it and looked about the room, searching for the thing her father had shown her when she was a little girl, the thing that would help them find the Titans, help them save them if necessary, and save the city before anything truly bad happened.

Skye's eyes were drawn to a small cabinet that seemed oddly out of place in the pristine room's company. It was a small wooden cabinet, with dark cherry stain finish, its craftsmanship impeccable. She knew then that this was what encased it. She remembered when she was a child; her father had taken her into the lab to show her his gadgets. Proudly, she remembered. The little gleam in his eye, the way he seemed to glow when he looked at each little creating. It was like heaven to him. And she saw the beauty of it.

She slowly approached the little wooden door, hesitating for a moment as she drew closer. Her hand wrapped around the handle and she tugged ever so gently to pull the door from its hinges.

Inside was the machine. Starburst walked up to her friend and peered into the box, a look of puzzlement crossing her face.

"What… Is it?" She asked, her confusion getting the better of her. Skye touched the clear metal softly and, without looking at Star, answered.

"It's a Time machine."

**Hello My lovely Readers! A little more in this chapter to go on, I hope it's been good and that you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for taking the time to read! :] R&R!**

**PS, If you'd like to see these characters, please visit my rendition of them here art/Teen-Titans-Next-Generation-360039556 (Or just go to deviantart and find Mizuno-Suzuka and in my gallery it will be there, its hard to miss it. :])**


End file.
